


Keep me close

by sterrenkijker



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Bronwyn's POV, F/F, Fluff, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterrenkijker/pseuds/sterrenkijker
Summary: In the loop, her future – or rather the lack thereof – had been decided.Here, she had no idea what her life would be like in two years.And that scared her.





	

‘Uhm, guys – we should head home. It’s getting late and Miss P is going to be mad if we –’

‘Who cares! We –’

‘Shut it, Enoch. You should be glad you were allowed to come in the first place.’

A small group of teenagers was slowly walking down the street, tucked away in their winter coats and their faces hidden behind colourful scarves. It was November, and although this wasn’t their first autumn in the modern world the peculiar children still needed to get used to the cold. They’d spent decades living a warm September day over and over again, after all.

Not all of them were there – Millard preferred to stay inside when the others went out in the cold. The younger ones weren't allowed out after eight – it was a miracle Jacob had convinced Miss Peregrine to even let the others go – so Claire, Olive and Horace weren’t there, either.

Jacob was walking in front of the group, and a little behind him Emma and Fiona were walking next to each other. Then came Hugh and Enoch, and finally Bronwyn who made sure they all stayed together.  
‘Hugh does have a point, Enoch,’ the girl said with a little smile. ‘The bird isn’t going to be pleased if we come back later, especially because you weren't even allowed to come. You should be in bed right now.’

Enoch frowned. ‘As if I –’

‘Hush, will you?  Emma turned around, clearly annoyed. ‘If you don’t shut up, I’ll tell Miss P you’ve been complaining and she won’t let you out next time.’

Enoch didn't reply, but Bronwyn could hear him mumble something that sounded like: ‘Just you wait until I’m older...’

She smiled, even though none of them could see it, and put her hands in the pockets of her coat. When she was younger, she’d always imagined growing up – having a house, a family. She’d looked at her mother and decided that that wasn’t how she would want to live when she grew up – always following orders, afraid of the person she once loved.

Then she’d entered the loop, and growing up became something that only existed in the back of her mind. She would be sixteen for eternity, but she still had what she’d wished for – a house, a family.  
And now, decades later, she’d finally grow old. She’d get a job, a house of her own, a family of her own.  
Or that’s what she wanted, at least.

A few meters in front of her, Emma had just started laughing – someone must’ve told a joke she missed because Fiona was giggling as well and she could see Jacob’s grin from here.

In the loop, her future – or rather the lack thereof – had been decided.

Here, she had no idea what her life would be like in two years.

And that scared her.

‘We’re here!’

Hugh’s voice made her look up, and she realised he was right – they were back home. Jacob, who’d been carrying the keys, opened the front door and the children quickly followed him inside, glad to be out of the cold.

‘Hey, Wyn!’ Jacob turned around to face her from the other side of the hall and threw the keys in her direction. She caught them just in time before they fell on the ground. ‘Can you close the door again?’  
She smiled again, a bit forced this time. ‘Sure, dear. You should all go ahead and get back to your rooms, I’ll give the keys back to Miss P.’

After a whispered chorus of “goodnight” and “sleep well” there was the sound of the children slowly climbing the stairs, as Bronwyn managed to lock the door in the semi-darkness.

She turned around, and almost hit Emma with her elbow. For some reason she hadn’t followed the others and was now standing in front of Bronwyn, a concerned look on her face. ‘Can I – can I talk to you for a moment?’

_Oh bird, here we go._

She smiled again. She didn’t know how to react any other way. ‘Of course, what is it?’

She knew perfectly well what it was that Emma wanted to talk about. Of course her silences would not go unnoticed. But she had to pretend like she had no idea what she was talking about.

‘You – you’ve been acting a bit... strange, lately,’ Emma said hesitantly. ‘I don't know if the others have noticed but you seem very quiet and just – just not like the Bronwyn I know.’

They made eye contact, and Bronwyn tried very hard not to look away. She didn’t say anything.

‘It’s just –’ Emma sighed, averted her gaze and ran her hand through her hair. She was still wearing her winter coat, but had opened the buttons and Bronwyn could see her blue shirt underneath. ‘It’s just that I think – I don’t know if this is true, but it’s almost like you’re trying to avoid me. And I don’t know why you’d do that. I thought we were friends.’

Bronwyn could almost feel her heart fall through the floorboards. Did Emma really think...?

‘Emma...’ Her voice trembled. ‘You _are_ my friend.’

‘Then why are you behaving like this?’

‘Because...’

_Because I can't be around you without feeling like my heart is going to explode._

_Because the way you look at me almost makes me feel guilty that I feel like this._

_Because I know that what I want is never going to happen and it's tearing me apart._

‘Because I love you.’

There they were.

The four words that would determine her future.

Who knew something so small could be so life changing?

It would’ve been really useful if she and Millard could’ve switched peculiarities, because her face had turned bright red. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and she silently hoped she could just disappear.

‘Do you – do you mean that?’

It seemed like Emma’s voice had to come from far away, like from the end of a tunnel. But she was still standing in front of her – Bronwyn could see the tips of her brown shoes.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, she looked up. There were tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat, but she still spoke – there was no going back now. It would be better to finish it, to rip the band aid off the wound.

‘Of course I do.’ Her voice was trembling even worse now. ‘I’ve loved you for decades, Em, I –’

‘Then why didn’t you tell me sooner?’

Why was she smiling?! Bronwyn didn’t find the situation funny at all – here she was, baring her soul, and Emma was _laughing_ at her.

Emma reached for her hand. Bronwyn instinctively backed away, but her shoulder blades met the wall – there was nowhere to go.

‘Because of Abe.’ Bronwyn’s voice finally cracked. ‘Because you were still in love with him, and because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and I just – I just didn’t –’ She bowed her head and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a sob.

‘Bronwyn – Wyn, sweetheart, please look at me.’

Emma’s hand gently touched her arm. Her fingers brushed against Bronwyn’s and, very carefully, she pulled her hand away from her face. Bronwyn looked up again, her eyes filled with tears.

‘I loved Abe fifty years ago, Wyn. That’s a very, very long time ago.’

‘But –’

‘Can you let me finish?’ Emma smiled. ‘I know I was heartbroken after he left and I’m still sad that he did. But I don’t love him anymore.’

Bronwyn tried to swallow, but the lump in her throat was still there. Emma continued, her voice soft and quiet: ‘I wish you’d told me this sooner...’

They made eye contact again. Bronwyn’s lips were trembling and her hands couldn’t stop shaking, even when Emma carefully grabbed them and slowly pulled her closer. She took a deep breath and averted her gaze, not able to look her in the eye.

‘That doesn’t change anything.’

‘Why?’

‘I don’t want to ruin our friendship, I –’ Bronwyn pulled her hand out of Emma’s grip, and Emma laughed quietly. ‘Jeesh, Wyn, you’re kind of oblivious sometimes, aren’t you?’

‘I –’

‘I’m trying to say something!’ She laughed again, grabbing Bronwyn’s wrist when the other tried to push her away. But, as always, Bronwyn was stronger, and in a moment she’d created a gap between the two of them. Emma’s smile slowly faded.

‘Then say it.’

Bronwyn’s face was wet from tears, but she wasn’t crying anymore. She was ready to hear anything – she’d been able to prepare herself for this for years.

‘Just tell me how it is. I’ve already bared my soul for you. I don’t care anymore.’

That wasn’t true. She’d always cared, and she hated it.

Emma wasn’t smiling anymore. ‘Wyn...’ She stepped towards her again, hesitant this time. Bronwyn shouldn’t have pushed her away. She reached and touched her cheek – Bronwyn flinched, but didn’t pull away. Her hands were always warm and Bronwyn’s face was still cold from the low temperatures outside.

When Emma gently kissed her, it was as if she’d set Bronwyn’s insides on fire.

As soon as their lips parted, new tears started rolling down her face. She couldn’t help it – she didn’t know what she was supposed to feel anymore. She loved this girl so much she wanted to shout it from the rooftops, she’d wished for this moment to happen for years now. And now that it had happened she couldn’t do anything but cry.

‘Oh Wyn, I’m so sorry – I didn’t – I should’ve asked, I’m so stupid – please, Bronwyn, don’t –’ Emma looked shocked, her eyes wide as her hands hovered in midair, not quite sure what to do. Bronwyn just shook her head, wiped her tears away and said, her voice thick with emotion: ‘I just – I love you so much and I –’

Finally Emma laughed again. She gently cupped Bronwyn’s face in her hands, wiped the last tears away with her thumbs and kissed her again, a little longer this time. Bronwyn now finally had the courage to pull her close and wrap her arms around her waist.

They slowly let go of each other, and just smiled. After a short silence, Emma quietly asked: ‘You okay?’

Bronwyn nodded before slowly exhaling, a heavy weight lifted of her shoulders. ‘Yes.’

Emma’s smile grew wider. ‘Good.’

They stood there for a while, hands gently touching, smiling at each other.

Then a door at the end of the hallway suddenly opened, and Emma immediately turned around.

Miss Peregrine had appeared, a frown on her face. ‘Miss Bloom! You’re supposed to be in bed!’

‘I know, Miss P, I’m sorry –’

‘I thought you knew better, Miss Bruntley,’ Miss Peregrine continued sternly, now looking at Bronwyn who quickly lowered her head. ‘Sorry, Miss P. We’ll go upstairs immediately.’

She looked at the two of them, before she just nodded. ‘You’ll get off with a warning this time, the both of you. Now please, give me the keys to the front door and go upstairs.’

Bronwyn handed her the keys, and after a quick “goodnight” she followed Emma upstairs. There, in the hallway, they came to a halt again, facing each other.

Emma was the one who broke the silence. She smiled, and touched Bronwyn’s arm. ‘Goodnight, Wyn.’

Bronwyn smiled back at her. ‘Goodnight, Emma.’


End file.
